Pearls and Blue Roses
by Whimsical Fool
Summary: After ten years of unrequited love, she is finally engaged to the love of her life. In another six months, she will no longer be alone but she will finally have someone who will love her and cherish her for who she is. But why is she suddenly so hesitant?
1. Yellow Roses

**DISCLAIMER**_: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! belongs to Amano Akira. Any characters that are created by me will be notified and stated._

* * *

_How long has it been since you have taken on this requited love? I wanted to call it a burden, but that was not what you considered it to be. No matter how much I wanted to hold you in my arms, I knew that I could never do so. If I did try to reach out, you never looked my way. All I could do was walk behind you and catch you from the pain, the tears, and the heartache. _

_Love is truly a troublesome feeling. I became a better man because of it, but you… Love has truly made a mess out of you. I always wondered if I would be the one who would eventually hold you, but that turned out to be a fleeting dream. You always followed in what you believed in and that was what made me fall for you. Fate may have hurt you dearly in the past, but now, I can see that she is trying to redeem herself by giving you a new life as a loving wife. Well then, please be safe while I'm away. I wish you all the best with your love until I return for your wedding. _

_Love, _

_Kozato Enma_

* * *

A crimson red envelope was set aside on the desk as the young woman read the letter in her hands. Her hair was pinned up, leaving a few loose strands hair and there. Her eyes feverishly ran over the letter, taking every little word, every little letter to heart. Her grip on the piece of paper tightened and eventually crumpled the sides. She leaned back in her seat and took the black-rimmed glasses off of her face, pinching her nose bridge in return. Slowly, tears began to form as she released a sigh. "You idiot…"

How did it become like this? She knew that her friend had such feelings for her in the past, but she did not think that he would still have them. She raised her left hand over her head and eyed the silver engagement ring on her finger. She then leaned forward and looked at the crumpled letter settled on her desk. A bitter smile formed on her lips. "I should probably go take a walk," she mumbled to herself.

Getting up, she pushed her chair in and tucked the letter back into its envelope, slipping it into her bottom drawer. She took one more glance at the letter before closing the drawer and headed toward the door. However, she was not paying attention to her surroundings and collided into someone. At first, her expression tensed when she realized who she bumped into, but it soon softened as a soft blush dusted her cheeks in embarrassment.

The man she bumped into had caught her by slipping his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, so she would not fall backwards. As he released his hold on her, it revealed a similar looking engagement ring on his left hand. His face twisted in concern as he looked at her. "Are you okay, Chrome?"

The young woman slowly shook her head and smiled at her fiancée. "I'm fine, Tsunayoshi."


	2. Black Roses

_We cordially request the pleasure of having your company at the marriage ceremony between_

_Nagi "Chrome" Dokuro_

_and_

_Tsunayoshi Vongola Sawada_

_DATE: Wednesday, the eighth of July, two thousand and fifteen_

_TIME: Five o'clock in the evening_

_LOCATION: TBA_

Chrome trailed a finger across her name on one of the wedding invitations as a faint smile appeared on her face. She was finally going to get married to the love of her life in six months. She gazed over her shoulder and softly laughed at the sight of her lover sleeping on the bed.

His clothes were in disarray while his tie was loosened around his neck. The first few buttons of his dress shirt were unfastened and his jacket was tossed on a nearby chair while his dress shoes were placed at the foot of the bed. His unruly brown hair stuck up in many directions, but in the faintest aspect, it defined the sharp features on his face.

She slowly tiptoed over to the bed, hoping that she could sneak in the covers without disturbing him. However, to her surprise, a pair of arms sprang out of nowhere and latched around her waist before pulling her underneath the sheets with its owner. "Tsunayoshi!"

The man chuckled at her cute reaction as he hovered over her with his arms placed on each side of her head. The only thing hiding them from the world was the blanket covering his back. He could tell that she just finished showering since he could still smell her shampoo and the wet touch of her hair. He placed his head beside hers as he took in her smell. How long has it been since he had last held her? "Chrome…" he whispered into her ear.

The young woman blushed but she relaxed as he slowly lied beside her. Her body tensed when she felt his breath so close to her neck, but she relaxed as she felt those same arms wrap around her body. "What's wrong?" she asked. He rarely acted like this and when he did, he was usually insecure about something.

Tsuna kissed her neck before lifting himself so he could meet her eye to eye. "Why did I let you chase me for so long? How could I have been so oblivious to your feelings?" he whispered. "I must have hurt you so much…" He nuzzled his face into her hair and pulled her in closer as if she was going to slip through his fingers at any moment.

Chrome wanted to see the expression on his face, but his hold on her prevented her from doing so. "Tsuna… There's no need to feel like that. You have me now, don't you?"

A bitter smile appeared on the brunette's face as he mumbled something incoherent in her hair. He moved away from her and kissed her on the forehead. "Why couldn't I see that there was an angel beside me this entire time?"

Chrome's face immediately became red at his sweet words and looked away. Whenever they were alone, he would always do this to her until she was blushing mess. As she turned her attention back to her lover, she was entranced by the gaze in those brown orbs. Her breathing quickened and her heart was beating even faster. Their faces were inches from each other and she could feel their breaths mingling with one another. However, to her shock, her lover's eyes suddenly narrowed and she found herself enclosed in his arms in a protective position. "T-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at her apologetically before adjusting the covers so they only covered her. He tossed the covers off his head and his eyes glared at the person who entered the room. "What are you doing in here?" he growled.

Chrome flinched at her lover's harsh tone and inched closer to him. She could not see what was happening, but she knew that she was in a dangerous situation.

The stranger merely shrugged before bowing. "I apologize for my sudden appearance, Sawada-san, but it looked like your security was quite faulty, so I decided to take my chances and made my way up here to meet you. I have to say it's truly a pleasure to meet you again."

Tsuna growled once more in irritation. "Stop with the sarcasm, Checkerface. Vongola wants nothing to do with you. I rather deal with the Vindice."

The masked man merely chuckled as he mockingly bowed to the brunette. "It looks like I've come at a bad time. Anyway, it looks like your dogs know that I'm here, so I must bid you farewell." Before Checkerface left the room, he turned around and eyed the bundle next to the brunette before smirking. "Make sure you keep her in a safer place, Vongola."

Tsuna growled as his enemy left room. His attention immediately flew to Chrome as he tossed the covers away from her. His eyes hardened at the sight of her fear-stricken eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Chrome."

The door was suddenly slammed open, causing the young woman to jump at the sound. "Vongo–" The man caught sight of the two on the bed and muttered a string of curses before a forced smile appeared on his face. "I guess I can assume that he has entered this room."

Tsuna wanted to yell at the individual who entered the room but decided against it. "It doesn't matter anymore..." he muttered. "Just get Kyouya to check how the hell Checkerface got into this place."

"Kufufufu. Even without you telling him, the skylark is already on it, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**EXTRA NOTES:**

This is a side project I'm working on and I hope you all enjoy it. If you haven't noticed, this is placed in an AU but TYL setting. Just want to put that out there before I start throwing people off.

By the looks of things, it looks like _Red String_ will have to be put on hold until I finally get around it. I don't know what else to say, but please review and look forward to the next chapter.


	3. Violet Roses

The brunet buried his face into his hands, trying to think of a method to defeat his adversary. Not only were his family and friends were danger, she was in danger as well.

He never wanted her to feel like she had to be protected at all times but he knew he was doing just that.

* * *

"Tsuna, are you alright?' The silver-haired male looked at his friend in concern. He figured Tsuna was jumpy because Checkerface knew Chrome was special to his boss.

The Vongola boss peeked out from under his hands and bitterly smiled at his right-hand man. "It's just the situation, that's all. I didn't think he would come back." The brunet leaned back in his seat and stared at the door standing across from him with a sad smile on his face. "Then again, I foiled his plans back then." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, facing the six men in front of him.

Sitting in front of him were his six trusted bodyguards, his friends, his Guardians, his family. He originally thought of appointing Chrome as one of his Guardians, but her mentality was not as strong as the rest. In addition, he wanted to put her in harm's way every again. He hated doing such a thing to her since he knew it made her feel as if she was weak.

She was not the weak one. He was the weak one. He was the one who needed her.

He sat up and straightened his posture in his seat. Tsuna forced his attention at the situation at hand, trying to get rid of his worries. "Okay, let's get this meeting started. Kyouya, explain how Checkerface managed to infiltrate the building."

The former perfect eyed his boss for a moment before proceeding. He took out several photos and a layout of the building, pushing them toward the brunet for analysis. "The intruder was under a disguise and fooled the new recruits to let him into the building." He muttered something about worthless herbivores which Tsuna chose to ignore.

Tsuna sat in his seat, taking in the information. "In that case, I don't want any of the new recruits near us. It's best if they're positioned far from us. That way we avoid fewer mistakes and they avoid less danger because of their inexperience." This meant his loved ones were no longer safe. "Is there anything anyone wants to include before I make my decision?"

"Tsuna, I don't mean to be inconsiderate, but what are you going to do about your wedding and importantly, Chrome?" The swordsman knew he was only piling more worries on the brunet. Still, he was concerned for his friend's safety.

The brunet had flinched at the question with a meek smile on his face. "I'll talk care of that. She'll be safe and the wedding will go on as scheduled."

Takeshi merely nodded at the answer and did not the push his friends for more details.

When only silence welcomed him, Tsuna took a deep breath. It was all up to him now. The decisions he made now will bear weight in the future. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Hayato, Ryohei, I need you two to check on the whereabouts of every person who is affiliated with us. If they're involved in the Mafia, then tell them to be on the lookout for Checkerface. If they're not, place our trusted and experienced men near them. I personally don't know what Checkerface is up to, but I have a feeling that it won't be good. Also, contact our allies and notify them that there is a possibility of a battle occurring. If there's anyone who wants to back out, then they can."

The boxer enthusiast grinned at his assignment and looked at Hayato. "Looks like we're going to be partners this time, Hayato."

Hayato merely rolled his eyes as he readjusted himself in his seat. However, he did not bother to hide the smile on his face. "Whatever, just don't get in the way."

Ryohei chuckled, trying to control himself to allow his proclaimed-brother to resume.

After Ryohei's and Hayato's little exchange, Tsuna resumed his string of commands, this time with a more lax tone. It helped to have some laughter in the room despite the situation at hand. It meant less tension on the nerves. "Lambo, I need you to track down Checkerface."

All heads looked at the brunet as if he grew a second head. He could not be serious. That had to be the most dangerous mission to date.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, are you being serious? I know the Bovino child is qualified as a Guardian, but he's not exactly experienced." Mukuro looked at the brunet with a light smirk on his face, but he was somewhat apprehensive of the child's task.

Lambo, pale in the face, was the first to nod furiously in agreement. There was no way he was ready for such a large-scaled assignment. The others seemed to be in agreement even Kyouya, who refused to agree on anything with the heterochromic-eyed male.

Tsuna simply smiled, befuddling his friends. "Lambo, I know what you've been up to these past few years. I'm sure with your hacking skills you'll do fine. I never said you had to find him physically. I'm sure Spanner and Shoichi would be happy to assist you with your task. That reminds me, while you're at it, try to see track down where Checkerface has been found. We might be able to figure out his plan based on who he has been seen with and where he has been seen."

Lambo let out a sigh of relief as agitation left him. Sure, he was still left with an important task, but it would not endanger his life. For one, he did not want to die early. He still wanted to be of aid to his brothers.

Tsuna then directed his attention to his most conniving friend. "Mukuro, I need you to talk to Bermuda. I'm sure he would like to assist us due to his grudge against Checkerface. On the other hand, if you prefer to not deal with the Vindice, then I can do that myself."

Mukruo smirked and leaned back in his seat, placing his legs on top of the table, much to the irritation of several males in the room. "Tsunayoshi, after spending all this time with me, you still fail to understand me. I'm sure I have bluntly stated that I do not need some Mafioso looking after me. I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself, but I appreciate the concern. I know that I'm your favorite, but please tone down your bias for me. The others would get jealous."

Ryohei and Takeshi burst out laughing, while Lambo tried to not laugh, who was failing miserably. Hayato just shot Mukuro a flabbergasted look, clearly sensing a contradiction in Mukuro's words. Kyouya rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, questioning just why he was still here.

Tsuna chuckled at his friends' reactions. "I'll make note of that, Mukuro. Takeshi, you know what to do, right?"

The swordsman managed to calm himself down to agree. 'Yup, I'll contact Reborn and see if any of the others want to join as well."

"Thank you. Ah… That leaves…" Tsuna sighed as he closed his eyes. Just thinking about it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Kyou–"

"Just give me the location and I'll take her there and protect her." Kyouya did not bother to apologize for interrupting. He just wanted to get out of here, anywhere away from these herbivores.

The brunet slowly shook his head as a bitter smile found its way on his face. "No… You don't need to go that far. I need you by my side anyway."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed dangerously. He knew the brunet was not belittling his strength, but there was something the brunet was planning and he did not have a good feeling about it. "So what is it?"

"Take her to Enma. She should, no, she will be safe with him." Tsuna could tell that his friends were questioning his purpose of sending his wife-to-be so far away.

"Tsuna, I think it would be safer if she was with us." Takeshi tried to reason with the brunet. So Tsuna had already thought of a plan to keep Chrome safe, but in times such as this, it was best to be together.

"No. She won't be safe with me."

From what his friends could tell, the brunet practically grinded those words out as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Herbivore, are you being serious?"

Tsuna nodded. "It's for the best."

"I don't mean to speak out of line, but Tsuna, to put Chrome in the arms of another man in times of danger, I'm sure you know what that means." Hayato refused to state the thought that was forming in his mind.

"I do."

"Tsuna-nii, you're not afraid of Chrome-nee falling for the Shimon head?" Lambo hated how Hayato indirectly stated what was on everyone's mind. It was best to be straightforward with the problem.

Lambo glared back when his older brothers shot up glares. "What? If we go on about this in circles, we're not going to end up anywhere."

The brunet had flinched at the question. "Stop glaring at him, guys. To answer your question, Lambo, I am afraid but…"

"But?" Ryohei had seen Tsuna fallen out of love twice and both times were both times did not end up pretty. He hoped Chrome would be the one for the brunet.

"You guys would be too occupied protecting me that Chrome would have to defend herself. Even if she had bodyguards, they won't be as strong as her."

And with that the discussion ended. What Tsuna said was right. Even if they wanted to be together, their boss's life was their first and foremost priority. Sadly, his happiness was second. One by one, the Guardians excused themselves to start on their assignments. Surprisingly, Kyouya was the last guardian remaining in the room with Tsuna.

The former perfect eyed the brunet before getting up from his seat, sighing. He walked over the brunet and his hand on top of his boss's unruly locks, ruffling them in a gentle manner. "Stupid herbivore, I can't understand why I follow you. Don't go crying to me later."

Tsuna's eyes widened before softening. "I might not keep that promise."

Kyouya smirked before patting the brunet on the head and then left the room.

Tsuna chuckled to himself as he pressed his head against the table. His hands awkwardly gripped his hair as he started to cry. "Enma will protect her. He'll protect the woman he loves."

* * *

**EXTRA NOTES:**

I finally got around to writing this chapter. Somehow, this story is going to start very slowly and end pretty fast. However, I'm fairly fickle with my endings... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear what you have to say, so please review.


End file.
